<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugarfoot by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081212">Sugarfoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Negotiations, Pleading, Rescue Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete must rely on Comet to rescue Dixie and Brisco, but Comet is a reluctant partner, to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugarfoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts">DesertScribe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete had no idea how he’d ended up finding Brisco’s horse instead of Brisco himself, but he didn’t have the time nor inclination to complain at this point in time.</p><p>Looking frantically around for something to charm the horse into motion, he felt a wave of relief when he noticed some sugar in his back pocket (and a ticket for the local casino – and a ball of lint.  Huh, he needed to clean out back there). </p><p>“Comet, I am aware that you are an intelligent equine,” Pete Hutter said, approaching the horse carefully.  “But there ain’t a creature on the planet that don’t love sugar.”</p><p>He waited, breathless, as Comet lowered his head and sniffed at the sugar held cupped in his grip.  He licked it, once, and then turned his head, snorting.</p><p>“Come on, big fella,” Pete said.  “I need to find Brisco and Dixie and make sure neither of them dies.  And you know I can’t find him alone.  Come on, boy!”</p><p>Comet looked right at him and spat a sugar cube in his eye.  </p><p>It only blinded him for a second or two.  A minor death compared to everything he’d been through, but enough to push him that bit too far.    “All right, that tears it!  What’ve I got to do to get a ride around this dustpan!?”  </p><p>While Pete dramatically gestured at the world around him, Comet lowered his head and took a chunk out of his buttocks.  Pete howled.  Comet whickered and flicked his tail.</p><p>“Look, we have a nice lady to save!  Someone who has given me far too many tries and chanced, and someone who’ll probably kick my buttocks if I do not save her and her man, as difficult as our friendship has been at times.”  He extended his hand.  “And I need you to do it, ‘cause I know how fast you can move.  No other horse in the world can move that fast.  So, I beg of you – help me find your master and my friend.”</p><p>A pause.  Then Comet snorted and leaned his head against Pete’s shoulder.  </p><p>He took that as a yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>